The Crystal Eye
by SlaterWolves95
Summary: The O'Connell's find themselves drawn back to Egypt, this time on the trail of a rare artifact - the Eye of Osiris. But when a simple treasure hunt turns into a fight for their lives... does the past really hold the key to save the future? R&R!


**A/N: **So this is our fist fic, yes, there are two of us! We hope you enjoy it, a little action and adventure for you to dig your teeth into. So... leave some reviews and let us know how you want the story to progress. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **If these characters were ours, we'd be a hell of a lot richer than we are – but they're not. So they don't belong to us. =D

* * *

**The Crystal Eye**

"Listen, Alex, don't do this; just put the gun _down_." Rick O'Connell spoke quietly through gritted teeth. He then paused, realising how that would sound to anyone listening - really, it wasn't not nearly as bad as it sounded.

"Come on, dad, you're the one always telling me to get a hobby!" Was his son's response. All things considered, he really should've been quite proud – Alex had actually listened to something he had said once in a while.

"Yeah, but... not like this!" He forced a laugh back. "C'mon kiddo, gimme the gun." In many ways it was actually a compliment – so what? His son had decided to take a healthy interest in guns. That was fine – in fact, it's pretty good. It was finally something they could do together... Unfortunately, he couldn't let his son run around the house with one of his best revolvers – Evie would kill him. Or rather, Evie _will_ kill him as he heard the front door to the house open and close.

"Anybody home?" His wife called from the hallway and he could hear her hanging up her coat.

"So is this how you aim it, dad?" Alex asked loudly, and Rick prayed to any god that Evelyn hadn't heard him. Alex placed both hands on the handle of the revolver, his forefinger of his right hand resting lightly on the trigger. He squinted down the barrel, trying to get it to fly straight and his tongue drifted out onto his top lip in concentration. But the thing that concerned Rick the most was the fact that he had it pointed at _him_ – this kid was going to be the death of him; in more than one way.

"Alex is that you?" Evelyn O'Connell's voice floated up from downstairs.

"Yeah, mum, up here!" He replied.

"_Alex_!" Rick cried desperately. Alex looked up in surprise at his outburst and in the instant that he let his guard down Rick dived forward and grabbed the barrel of the gun, pointing it upwards to the ceiling. "_Never_ point it at someone you don't want to shoot!" He hissed. Alex scowled and tried to pull it from his father's grip.

"Let go, dad!" Rick pried the gun from his son's young hands with ease and said boy began glaring at him. "Well maybe I _do_ want to shoot you." He narrowed his eyes. Before Rick could reply he heard footsteps on the stairs as Evie made her way into view. Rick immediately hid the revolver behind his back and grinned as she approached.

"Here you two are!" She smiled, giving first Alex a kiss on the cheek and then Rick.

"Yep. Here we are." Rick forced a laugh and her expression immediately turned suspicious.

"What's going on...?" She began hesitantly.

"Nothing." Alex replied immediately. He knew just as well as his father that if she found out that they had guns in the house that she'd kill them both. He then squirmed up to his father's side.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Rick tried innocently. Evelyn raised her eyebrows.

"Well for one, I haven't received my proper welcome home – from _either_ of you," She eyed them both suspiciously. Alex immediately supplied her with a hug, and discreetly grasped the gun behind Rick's back. Rick was reluctant to let it go into his son's hands, but saw he had no other option. Alex shifted the revolver behind his own back, freeing up Rick's arms to give his wife the welcome home she deserved.

Alex grimaced. "Oh, puh-_lease_. I'm going outside." And he ran off with the revolver hidden in front of him.

"Uh – remember to put it back!" Rick shouted after him. Alex just waved in response. "I mean it, Alex!"

"Uh huh!" He shouted back. Rick shook his head, not noticing the look his wife was giving him.

"Put what back?" She asked, and he froze.

"Nothing." He lied easily. She slid her arms around his neck sweetly.

"You know you can tell me _anything_." She whispered, trying to be seductive.

"Mmm." Was his response. He was too busy drinking in her scent to give her a proper answer.

"And you know that if it was a gun, I'd have to... _punish_ you..." She murmured, her mouth inching closer to his own.

"I thought as much..." And with that statement the moment ended. Her grip on him immediately relaxed – and she was glaring at him. "I mean, if it was a gun I thought you'd definitely kill me. But it wasn't a gun." He tried to salvage, realising his mistake. Evelyn just scowled and pushed his shoulders lightly.

"What did I tell you about guns in the house?" Rick winced at her sharp tone as she turned away, but shrugged it off.

"There weren't any..." He replied smoothly, sliding his arms around her from behind. "_Big_ ones." Evie sighed heavily. "It was just a small one. A tiny, tiny, tiny, _tiny_ revolver."

"Okay..." She wavered, her resolve beginning to weaken as Rick's hot breath tickled her earlobes.

"Forgive me?" He asked hopefully. Evie sighed.

"I suppose..." Rick grinned, twirling her around in his arms and kissing her softly.

"Dad! Mum!" He heard a disgusted shout from the end of the hallway. The pair immediately broke apart to see Alex shaking his head. His parents just laughed at his appalled expression. "Hey, dad, I er... need your help with something..." Alex glanced warily at his mother and Rick sighed.

"She knows." He groaned.

"And is not impressed!" Evelyn raised her eyebrows and shoved Rick's arms away. "Go on. Go and play with your guns, but make sure you're back inside for tea." Alex's face lit up and he grabbed his father's arm to drag him down the corridor. To which Rick promptly responded by picking him up in a fireman's lift, causing Alex to laugh before protesting to be put down. "Oh and Alex!" Evie called.

"Mmmf!" Came his muffled reply.

"I want that translation done by this evening, or you can suffer the wrath of my curse." She smiled and Alex stuck out his tongue.

"Please don't say the word curse around me..." Rick grumbled.

"Wuss." Alex laughed.

"Short." Rick shot back.

* * *

"Alright, this is the M1911A1," Rick took out the gun from the shed.

"That's a mouthful," Alex grinned. Rick flashed him a brief smile, before turning his attention back to the gun, placing it in Alex's hands. Rick had his own arms over Alex's shoulders so he could show him how it was done.

"Okay, this is called the magazine." He pulled it out to demonstrate. "You put the cartridge in there, and then put the magazine back into the handle. Now, pointing it _away _from anyone else," Rick glanced down at his son warily before swivelling them round so they were facing down the end of the garden. "Pull the slide – that's this bit – back as far as it will go." Alex watched in fascination as it then sprang back into place. "Now it's loaded." Alex nodded eagerly, now attempting to pull the gun away from his father's hands.

"Whoa, wait a second kiddo. That's not gonna fire yet," He laughed. "Okay," Rick used his hands to guide Alex's. "Take aim... flick the safety off – and make sure you squeeze the trigger, don't pull it." Alex nodded in concentration, and when Rick's arms were out of the way he squeezed.

It was such a loud bang that Alex half stumbled back in shock, only to be caught by Rick, who was laughing heartily.

"You'll get there," he sniggered and Alex scowled and elbowed him in the groin. Rick's eyes widened and he gasped heavily. He then squeezed his eyes shut, muttering obscenities to his eleven year old son. He didn't know his own strength...

"Hey dad," Alex remained oblivious. "Isn't that... Uncle Jon!" He cried and shot off down in the direction that he'd fired. Great, Jonathan was here. He probably snuck in the back way down the end of the grounds – his usual entrance when he was trying to avoid a rebuke for his drunken escapades. Rick just rolled his eyes and started off after him. He was ripped from his thoughts by a sharp cry.

"Dad, dad!" Alex screamed. "Dad I've shot Uncle Jon!"

* * *

This is just an intro, the proper story begins next chapter ;) Leave a review!

W&NSlater


End file.
